The invention relates to a cleaning tool for a cleaning device, in particular for cleaning a surface, the cleaning tool being subject to wear during operation.
The invention also relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a surface, in particular a floor surface, having at least one such cleaning tool.
Cleaning tools of surface cleaning devices, in particular floor cleaning devices, wear away during operation. When a specific degree of wear is reached, said cleaning tools have to be replaced since, otherwise, there is a risk of the surface to be cleaned being damaged and/or the achievable cleaning result being inadequate. Wearing away of the cleaning tool is usually monitored by the user, by said user inspecting the cleaning tool which is mounted on the cleaning device. However, in many cases, this is associated with difficulties since the cleaning tool is often installed in a housing of the cleaning device and therefore cannot be readily seen by the user from the outside. For example, in the case of floor cleaning devices, in particular in the case of scrubber dryers, the cleaning tool, which is in the form of a disk or roller brush, is surrounded by housing and sealing elements.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a cleaning tool and a corresponding cleaning device of the type mentioned in the introductory part such that wearing away of the cleaning tool can be identified more easily.